Currently in the field of Curved Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), usually a liquid crystal display panel formed through a plane alignment is curved under external force to generate a curved structure; here, the curving extent is determined based on designed size of the panel and observing distance from the panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a color filter substrate 11 and an array substrate 12 aligned plane to plane are curved under external force, and a radius of curvature R is determined based on designed size and observing distance. When the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12 are planes, pixel transparent regions of the color filter substrate 11 and pixel electrodes on the array substrate 12 are in one-to-one correspondence. After the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12 are curved, the pixel transparent regions of the color filter substrate 11 move a lot with respect to the corresponding pixel electrodes on the array substrate 12; in addition, movements of the pixel transparent regions at the left side and the right side of a central line 10 are opposite.
For achieving wide viewing angle, high transmittance and rapid response with the In-Plane-Switching (IPS) liquid crystal display panel and Fringe Filed Switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel in related technologies, usually, pixel electrodes are designed into a double-domain structure having inclined slits. As shown in FIG. 2, the pixel electrode 21 is a slit electrode, the pixel electrode 21 located in one sub-pixel unit is in shape of a right angle bracket. Due to the differences between the two domains and the electric field around, the liquid crystals at the central and edge regions of the pixel electrode 21 may generate disordered deflections, which results in low transmittance and dark fringe regions 22. The deflections of the liquid crystals in the whole pixel display region are not even and the transmittance of the whole pixel display region is not even.
Since in the related technologies, the pixel electrode in the array substrate adopts a double-domain structure having inclined slits, in the case that the liquid crystal display panel formed by the array substrate and the color filter substrate is not curved, all the pixels have a substantially identical aperture ratio and a substantially identical transmittance. In this way, different regions of the liquid crystal display panel present same brightness and similar transmittances, which leads to good visual effects for observers. As shown in FIG. 3, the numerical reference 31 represents light emitted from three sub-pixels of one pixel, the numerical reference 32 represents the liquid crystal layer between the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12, the numerical reference 33 represents spacers between the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12.
As shown in FIG. 4, in the case that the liquid crystal display panel formed by the array substrate and the color filter substrate is curved, the pixel transparent regions of the color filter substrate 11 move a lot with respect to the corresponding pixel electrodes in the array substrate 12; in addition, movements of the pixel transparent regions at the left side and the right side of the central line 10 are opposite. In this case, the liquid crystal display panel is subjected to severe light leakage and color mixture. Currently, the light leakage and color mixture are compensated by increasing the width of the black matrix; however, the aperture ratio and transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel are decreased. As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 4, left and right side of the dark fringe area of each pixel electrode is not completely symmetric, and the transmittance on the left of the central line 10 is smaller than the transmittance on the right of the central line 10; hence, the visual effect and image quality of the liquid crystal display panel are not good.
In sum, when the plane display panel in the related technologies is curved under external force, the visual effect and image quality are not good.